Headaches
by SarentoKensei
Summary: On the day Galahad turns 100, he has a horrible headache, and Te'ijal's not helping.


**I hope none of you remember me ahahah.**

**Anyways, this is for my friend Iz, yesterday was her birthday.**

**By yesterday I mean it's almost one in the morning you better love this story because I am tired as fuck.**

**Anyways, look. A story. Read it.**

On this day, he was born.

Galahad had never been one, even as a child, to enjoy birthdays. To him, they had been pointless things the nobles among his family enjoyed to do. To show their wealth and power amongst others. And while he never objected to them, he never cared for them either.

Especially this year, mainly for the fact the woman's presence had already given him a headache.

This was his 100th birthday; he had lived 65 years trapped in this body that would never age, stuck with the woman that caused him to stay in this permanent state. The thought of the woman caused his stomach to twist while his hands clenched in rage. His nails pierced into his skin, leaving faint marks before relaxing.

"Oh husband!" Her damned seductive voice... Her voice that offered him that dreadful deal so long ago.

That was really all he could think about today. He usually didn't ponder on that horrible day, but today he did especially. Te'ijal sauntered into the room, her hands placing upon her waist. She tilted her to the side and smiled.

"Happy birthday, crumpet." She walked over to him, plopping herself on his lap. "What would you like for your birthday~?" Te'ijal inquired, placing her hand beneath his chin, trailing her gloved fingers along his jawline. He saw her enjoyment in this. Pleased with how long he's been hers. Pleased with the fact he's a monster with her.

Her red lips pursed as he let out a low growl, stopping as the demon pulled away.

"You look so angry, my tasty." She let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "That's when you look most handsome." Te'ijal traced her long fingers along his chest in an attempt to seduce him, so she could use her wicked charms and lure him into the coffin he so loathed. He would have none of this. If the demon so wished to grant him a wish, so be it.

"Wife, grant me the freedom from being with you. For at least today." He placed his hand along her waist for but a moment before whipping it away. Her appearance was already distracting enough, and he had to keep his mind set.

Being free from her for the day was far more important than the hypnotizing way she walked into a room.

"Now husband, these days are mean to be celebrated! At least let me celebrate your hundredth birthday." He alluring voice whined, begging almost. She wanting to celebrate this day with him, it was obvious. So she could flaunt off the curse she had placed upon him, and lasted perfectly to now. And showed no signs of anything else wrong.

"Wife. You will simply invite your friends while I lock myself in my room. And if I do come out, I will be told to feed and kill innocents. I do not want to attend this. So I won't." He nearly barked, his tone dying away near the end of the sentence, looking away. Her red eyes pouted, while their gaze still danced in his mind.

"Now, husband dear, I just want you to spend a happy time, with me, however you want~." Her slow voice spoke into his ear, the red haired demon closed in enough to where he could feel her breath resonate upon his neck.

"I do not want to celebrate the day I was born!" He shouted at her, pushing her off angrily. However the woman twisted around, landing upon her feet gracefully.

Now, she looked annoyed with him. Whenever she became like this, he knew it he had to stop. Demons tend to be unpleasant when angry. When her red eyes grew dark, her long lashes closing slightly around the blood red gems they protected, her red lips turning downwards from that usual cocky smile, laughing at the world. No, now they showed displeasure, and frustration. Her brows which pointed sharply downwards, in contrast to her pale skin, caused him to look away. She looked terrifying when she was upset. He did not want to be afraid of her, a man should never be afraid of a woman.

However this woman wasn't any ordinary woman.

She was a vampire. And so was he.

This biting hunger vampirism drove deeply into him, into his stomach, into his mind, felt like it was driving him insane. He had tried food to make up for the lack of blood, the blood of humans of which he denied himself, but food tasted like dirt compared to what he desired.

He let out a long sigh, running fingers through his short blonde hair. His mind had trailed off course to blood constantly lately. His legs itched to go; he needed to get out of here. The woman quirked her brow, before her displeased look faded.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" She asked, like he was a dog, who sat at the door and whined, begging to be let out. He scowled towards her and stood, but she pushed him gently down into the chair once more.

"Now husband, calm down please. I don't mean just a walk through the woods or town. Would you not like to travel to the surface, crumpet? It is night at this time. We could roam around and have a feast!" She laughed, as his expression seemed to grow angrier.

"I will not travel with you to the surface to feast off the innocents who dwell there!" He shouted, but she just let out another laugh.

"I was joking husband, do calm down. We will do what you want to do up there… And if it makes you feel better, I will not take a small detour to feed." The demon looked as if she was lying through her teeth. However, it had been over 65 years since he had felt the cool air of the surface. It would be nice to feel it again. Finally, Galahad nodded in agreement to her.

"Only if you stay by my side, so I can keep my eyes on you always." He hissed towards her. Galahad knew if he let the demon woman run loose for a second, she could devour many in moments. It was his duty to the people of the human race to protect them and keep them safe from the serpent spawn that would kill them without a second thought.

"Oh husband, you are so flirtatious of late!" She laughed merrily, confusing herself foolishly of his hatred for her as love.

Goddess his head was hurting horribly today.

He would have said something against her confusion, most likely by yelling at her in frustration. Today, however, his head ached, and he knew the reason of why it did. Her presence and his hunger stressed him to the point of such pain. Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, he rose to his feet and pushed her away. The demon woman let out an annoyed little huff towards him, lips formed into a perfect little pout, lips dyed red as if she had fed off thousands of innocents.

"Anyways husband, I do want to…. See something while we are up there. But it will not take long to find out, so you need not worry, my scrumptious~." Galahad frowned at the demon woman's words, but shook them off. If the succubus was truly planning something, she would not be hard to stop. She was just a woman after all.

Te'ijal's face lit up with success, and looped her arms around his once more around his, leading him to the door and outside.

"We'll have to be careful husband. This time of year, night does not last nearly a long." She said with a quieter tone as he followed her along outside.

The woods around Ghed'ahre were dark and foreboding, which was wonderful because they usually kept unknowing humans out of the woods, safe from the harm of the dead that lurked here. This land had grass that weeped with the lost souls of innocents, the trees moaned with the tortured, banshees weaving in and out of the wretched branches that entwined with themselves.

The sharply dressed woman, clad in red and black, did not stand out that much against the dark wooded trees, and midnight sky.

He hadn't witnessed the sun rise in so long, and he knew his venture to the surface wouldn't allow him to see the golden rays that could turn him to dust in mere seconds. However, Galahad would never desire for that to happen. While he did seek his death, the scars on his body from trying to end himself proved that, he wanted to die... In a specific way. As if he was human, not a vampire. If he died in a casualty that would end a human, not a vampire... Perhaps the goddess would still accept him into her arms.

Te'ijal's arms clung slightly less, moving her arm down to entwine her fingers in with his. Her demonic gaze with eyes that could tell a thousand stories, wrapped perfectly in her flawless skin.

They traveled along to the gate, Te'ijal checking to make sure she had her death certificate on her person, stated the password to the skeleton guard, and passed through the gates.

The pathway to the surface was complex, pressing peculiar buttons to solve the puzzle, before being able to finally leave the tunnel system.

The night was much brighter than the normal black sky of Ghed'ahre, the stars illuminated the sky and told the secrets of a thousand ages. The land around him whispered sweet words in the cool wind, throughout the pine, a part of the land sparkled through the woods, along with a strong scent causing an echo of a singular thought.

Food.

It not food such as pastries or fruit, or breads and meats. The thought lingered strongly with the scent of human blood, unbroken through the sweet, pure flesh of innocents. The blood pumped through the hearts of these mortals, pounding and pounding in his head, the undying hunger felt as if it was taking over him.

A hand stretched across his arm, cold and pale, long fingers covered in a dainty black glove. She gave him a pitying look and kissed his cheek.

"Galahad, do not fret. I smell it too. That is the issue with going to the over world" she frowned. "Don't they smell delicious husband? I could go for a lovely snack." She cooed, long fangs catching light beneath the full moon.

"Succubus! You have promised me that you would not feed! That includes tempting me with your evil ways no longer!" Galahad shouted, shoving her hand away angrily. His words caused Te'ijal to let out a slightly defeated sigh. Perhaps the woman would abandon her pointless efforts to get him to feed.

"Husband, would you like to go into the human town nonetheless?" She inquired and took his had once more. He looked towards the lights, and nodded.

"I do miss being in a town with people who follow the rules of normality." He said with a slightly quiet tone, watching the demon woman with those piercing ruby eyes guided him towards the human town.

The town was like any other town at, what did the town clock say? Three in the morning, with relatively four hours left of the night. The town was rather desolate, men who worked at this time of night appeared to be the only ones who were still awake. His mind wandered, he longed to travel beneath the sun once more, but this wish would be for naught. She had been quite adamant about him not leaving the underworld, and refused to tell him the password. He had no idea why this was, for quite awhile. But when he took in the scent of the living today, he understood. The demon, as he has learned over the course of the years, was not fully evil.

She didn't want him to hurt somebody. Which he appreciated to an extent. It would be mentally impossible for him to carry on if he had hurt another living being.

The walk had been decent enough, it truly did feel grand to feel the night air beneath the moonlit sky. Te'ijal joined him in staring at the sky, however growing bored quickly and stealing small glances towards him, before full on staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"In the name of the goddess, can you stop staring at me, wife?!" He shouted, some of the night workers looking up at him due to his outburst. The woman before him gave the men a sharp glare, before wrapping her arm around Galahad's forearm.

"No." Was all she said. No explanation, no drawn out reason why as his wife, she could. Just a simple no.

Goddess this woman was simply infuriating.

They wandered the town, the paladins head pounding the entire time, the lust for blood was suffocating, and the sun was about to rise, rays of gold sprouted out like new flowers yearning for water came from over the hills. His heart yearned to be beneath the sun once again, but the rest of his self told him he could not accomplish the said task with burning into dust. The woman beside him would never allow such a thing to happen as well.

Te'ijal however, seemed so entranced with her prize of a husband that she took no knowledge of the rising sun. She clung annoyingly onto his arm and let out a happy noise, obnoxious in all its own rights. Noticing how she ignored this, he felt the obligation to say something. Despite being a spawn of evil, as her husband and a diplomatic man, he had to warn her of the upcoming danger.

"Wife, the sun is rising." He stated to her, shaking her off. Te'ijal rolled her eyes, nodding.

"I have noticed, husband." The red haired succubus sighed, with a slight pout. "The night lasts for such a short time up here. And I didn't even get a bite to eat." She huffed, shaking her head.

"Wife, please stop your loathsome complaining." He said in a motivation to help her be a better wife, despite the scowl he received after he spoke. Scowling did not make the demoness attractive, but this mattered not. The sun was rising fast, shining brightly through the newborn leaves, whilst Galahad gave his wife a worried look. Small puffs of smoke trailed off her body, and the noble paladin pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rushing her quickly to the gate to the underworld, the sun had already seared his exposed neck and arms.

Te'ijal looked dreadfully annoyed, heating up rather quickly as well and darting through the trees to escape the rays that drove spears of certain death into her lifeless flesh. A gust of wind ripped the cloak from her shoulders and into the air, flitting away from her. The morning sun rose high into the sky, dripping the golden beams of light across the fresh grass, drizzled and speckled in dew. The sun however, did not look as grand to the burning vampires. Searing their flesh and causing their skin to feel as if their persons were set aflame, the righteous paladin pulled her into the shade of a tree, ceasing the pain ever so slightly.

"Wife, the cave to the underworld is over yonder." He motioned over to the cave that led to the underground system into the Underworld. Te'ijal frowned, quite obviously noting the gap between the trees providing protection and the cave system. While taking heed of her worry, he simply looked annoyed. "We must get to safety. The sun moves throughout the day, and we will only be safe for so long. The woman before him nodded and took a step back, motioning for Galahad to do the same as her, and darting across the open strip of land. Galahad watched as the sun weakened the vampire with great efficiency, before darting across himself, becoming not nearly as affected due to his refusal to complete the transformation. Gripping onto her waist, Galahad ripped the quickly dying vampire from the ground and threw himself into the cave, rolling onto the ground with his wife in an embrace that would cause the ground to only wound him, and not his wife.

Te'ijal gawked up to him, eyes wide and staring at him silently for a moment. She laid atop him, arms bound in while his wrapped around hers. Her eyes softened, looking peculiar due to her reddened cheeks. Her shoulders were burned horribly, almost becoming black, and pulled her arm up, visibly sore. She elongated her fingers and ran them along his jaw. "Oh husband, you saved me. That shows devotion." She cooed mockingly to him, in which Galahad rose to his feet.

"I only did what any man would do, to keep a damsel from falling into distress!" He yelled at her, looking down upon the woman before him. The demon was far from a damsel, but it justified what he had done nonetheless.

The demon woman just gave him that evil smile, wrapping her burned arms around his armored one and laying her head upon him.

"As you wish, paladin." She smiled, closing her eyes briefly, pain etching across her soft features, causing Galahad to notice how beautiful the demon looked in pain. Saying nothing in response to her words, ones that sounded so dreadfully familiar, he only nodded, leading her back down through the caves, abandoning his cloak. Eventually, he was sick of her leaning on him, so he scooped her up and carried the woman who quickly fell unconscious. Her body exposed skin far more than his, in which she took the full force of the sun more head on. No wonder she was tired. She had nearly gotten them killed in the most pointless way possibly! He was infuriated at her foolish actions. They should have headed back to the cave systems earlier.

And by the goddess, this headache would not go away!


End file.
